Foggy Faces Brought Into Detail
by Dino Flavored Ramen
Summary: With the identity of her parents' murderer no longer a mystery, and her father's old friend Sirius Black on the run, what mischief with Willow get into during her second year? PoA, sequel to Never Forgotten, Only Misplaced-which must be read first!
1. Chapter 1: Reassuring Ideas

Chapter 1: Reassuring Ideas

The first month of the summer holidays seemed to fly right by. Luna came over for lunch most days and usually wound up spending the night. Ginny and Willow had in turn visited her home, but they preferred the Burrow because Mr Lovegood was always working.

Willow's first encounter with him was strange to say the least. Due to her change in appearance, she now only vaguely looked like a mini Diana. When she introduced herself, Xenophilius almost fainted. He hugged her tightly and the whole episode was rather awkward. If he ever had time, he would tell them all stories of him and Connor. To most he seemed a bit mental, but he was family to Willow, just like Luna, the Weasleys, and Remus.

Late in afternoon of the tenth found Willow with her trunk and Otter in front of the Weasleys' fireplace. Remus was due to arrive in ten minutes.

She and Ginny sat on the couch; making promises to write over the two weeks Willow would be away. At almost the exact same time, they heard a scream from the kitchen and the fire burned green, producing Willow's godfather.

Mrs Weasley rushed into the living room, unaware of Remus's presence. She had a letter clutched tightly in her hand and a huge grin on her face. "Your father's just won seven-hundred Galleons from the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw! He'll be home in a jiff to celebrate!"

Ginny and Willow both gave Mrs Weasley a hug, knowing full well how fantastic this was for her. Remus stood to the side, awkwardly waiting for him to be noticed.

"Oh, right," Willow said as she remembered he was there. Giving him a quick hug she continued, "Mrs Weasley, Ginny this is my godfather, Remus."

Ginny waved to him in greeting. Mrs Weasley extended her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Molly." Remus smiled and shook her hand, since she already knew his name. A loud, echoing crack signaled Mr Weasley's arrival.

He too walked into the living room. However, he, unlike his wife, immediately noticed Remus. "Oh hello," he said. "Nice to finally meet you, I'm Arthur Weasley."

"Good to meet you too. I'm Remus Lupin. And congratulations."

"Oh thank you," Mrs Weasley answered. "You must stay for dinner, Remus."

"Yeah come on Uncle Moony, you can't pass up on Mrs Weasley's cooking," Willow said. Remus smiled and nodded his acceptance.

Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Willow, and Remus sat cramped at the dinner table. Mr Weasley and Remus sat talking about something going on at the Ministry. The twins had their heads together, bent over a sheet of parchment. There was no doubt in Willow's mind that they were working on new inventions. Percy was trying to listen in on the conversation between his dad and Remus, but they were carrying on in hushed tones. Ron was talking to his mom about replacing his wand with some of the money they had won. Ginny and Willow were talking, not the way they usually did, but quieter and more dejectedly. After their horror of a first year, the two girls had been inseparable. These two weeks would be the first time they had been apart.

Just as Mrs Weasley served dessert, Errol crashed into the window, causing everyone to jump. After letting him in, Mrs Weasley detached the letter and read it quickly. Catching Mr Weasley's eye, she nodded her head.

"Well, your mother and I have an announcement. If no one objects, we have decided to use our winnings to take a holiday to Egypt and visit Bill. Charlie will be there too and we'll spend time as a family. We'll leave a couple days after Willow gets back," Mr Weasley explained.

Willow was the first to speak, "No." Everyone looked at her strangely. "You should go while I'm away. The Weasleys are a family and every family needs time together. I know you include me in that family, and I'm very proud of that, but I think it'd be nice for you lot to have a holiday for just the family. I'll stay an extra week with Remus. You can leave tomorrow and then we'll all be back on the 31st. That gives you three weeks for your holiday, right? Does that work?"

Mr Weasley looked conflicted, "If you truly are all right with that, than I suppose it sounds good. Is the extra week okay for you, Remus?"

"Yeah, as long as she's back before the second it'll be fine," he answered. Only Willow knew that Remus was a werewolf, so thankfully no one asked why she needed to be back at the Burrow by then.

"You're sure you don't want to come?" Mrs Weasley asked quietly. Willow nodded with a smile. She always felt like a burden to the Weasleys, so she'd rest easier knowing she didn't interfere with something like a summer holiday.

"Well then, I suppose we all should be ready tomorrow morning," Mr Weasley concluded. Everyone nodded, Ginny more slowly than the others.

After helping Mrs Weasley clear the table, Willow sat on her bed with Ginny. Neither of them had said much. "I'm still your best friend, right?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Of course," Willow answered immediately. "Why would you ask that?" she asked confusedly.

"Well, it's just that last year I was never around to be the best friend you needed. So, you got closer to the twins. I just feel like they deserve you and I don't. It seems like they should be your best friends."

"You're a silly person, Ginny," Willow said with a soft smile. "I know I was mad at first, but I don't blame you for what happened. Our friendship had a rough beginning, but now I think we're closer because of that. Fred is a big lovable teddy bear more than a friend or a brother, though I consider Fred to be those things as well. George is my object of infatuation, but he's also a good friend. You, however, are my best friend, my sister, and my confidence all in one. No one will ever replace you Ginny, no matter how hard they try." Ginny had tears in her eyes as she hugged her best friend. "Don't cry, Gin. What I just said was a good thing, remember?"

"Thanks Willow, you're pretty gosh darn fantastic," Ginny told her.

"There's something I've been keeping from you," Willow blurted out quickly. "The person who killed my parents is Malfoy's mom."

Ginny stared at Willow, her eyes wide in shock. "You saw her in the nightmare?"

"Not clearly, but when I saw her on the platform, I was sure."

"Don't tell anyone," Ginny advised. "Before you go running to the aurors, you have to face her. Make her explain herself." Willow nodded in agreement. Ginny was really the brilliant one of the pair.

"Now come one, I've got to go." Willow stood and grabbed Ginny's hand. "It's only three weeks, we'll see each other in no time." Ginny nodded with a sad smile but followed Willow down the stairs anyway.

"Oh, there you two are," Mrs Weasley greeted them. "I suppose it's about time you two headed out. Remus it was a pleasure having you, do stop by again."

"Thanks for having me Molly. It was good to meet you all. I've only had the privilege of meeting the twins up until now," he answered her. "Well, we best be off Willow." She nodded in response.

Mrs Weasley gave Willow a bone-crushing hug, "We'll see you soon," she said. Then Mr Weasley gave her a hug and Percy awkwardly shook her hand.

"Now that just won't due, Perce," Willow scolded "Weasleys are the hugging type of people." She hugged him while he awkwardly patted her back. "We'll work on it," she promised with mock disappointment.

"We're going to miss you, Willy," the twins chorused. She grinned up at them. They each hugged her.

"I'll miss you guys too," she told them. Then she gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Fred grinned at her while George sort of stared her with a blank look. One glance at his twin and Fred smacked himself on the forehead. _Ginny and I sure do have our work cut out for us_, he thought.

Lastly Willow turned to Ginny, they hugged each other tightly as both started to cry. There moment was interrupted by Fred's call of, "Sheesh it's only three weeks."

"Shut it," Willow and Ginny yelled at him. They both started laughing at how much they sounded like the twins.

"Come on then, Willow," Remus said to her. "We're going to use the Floo. Just say 'Meer Cottage', okay?"

Willow nodded in understanding. She grabbed a hand full of floo powder, and before dropping it into the flames, she turned and said to everyone, "Bye. Say hi to Bill and Charlie for me. And have lots of fun, okay?" Everyone grinned at her just before she disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

Willow stepped or, more accurately, fell into a small sitting room. It was warm and cozy. The décor was almost an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room. As she gazed at the room in amusement, Remus stepped gracefully from the fireplace. She turned to him with raised eyebrows, "Does every room in this house show Gryffindor pride?"

"N-no," he stammered, blushing slightly. "Just this room and my room." Willow giggled at her godfather's discomfort.

"So why 'Meer' Cottage?" she asked him.

"It means lake in Dutch," he answered with a proud glint in his eye. "The house isn't very large, but I have my own lake."

"That sounds brilliant," Willow said excitedly. There was a small lake near the Burrow, but Mrs Weasley didn't like them going there due to a particularly hostile grindlylow.

"So, shall I show you your room?" he asked her. Willow nodded enthusiastically as Remus levitated her trunk and carried Otter's cage. They went up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway. Willow spotted a bathroom, a library, and two bedrooms, one decorated in scarlet and gold.

"Here we are," Remus declared as they reached the very last door. Willow walked into a spacious, brightly lit room. Willow immediately noticed that all the light came through the wall directly across from the door, which was made entirely of glass, like an enormous window. A quaint lake could be seen some twenty feet away from the house. The walls were a very light blue and the furniture was all crisp white. A comfortably sized bed and a writing desk faced the window on the same wall as the door.

There were two doors on the right wall and one on the left. "The first door on the right side is your bathroom and the other is a closet. The door on the left side leads to the library. Is this okay?"

Willow looked at him as if he were mental. This room was amazing! "It's brilliant," she said. "And I have no idea what you meant about this house being small. How'd you get a home like this?"

"Oh I was left it by my Uncle. He seemed to sympathize with my condition, the same way my parents did," Remus explained to her. They both knew that with his financial situation he couldn't have bought something like this on his own.

Suddenly remembering something, Willow asked, "So what was your big news?"

"Oh, right, I almost forgot. I got a job," he answered.

"Care to elaborate?" Willow asked exasperatedly.

He grinned at her, "I think I'll make you guess." She gaped at him.

"You're just evil aren't you?" she teased. "No wonder you're the twins' idol."

He laughed before relenting, "Fine, I'll tell you at breakfast, deal?" Willow shook his hand in agreement. "So is there anything you need?"

"No I'm good. I think I might go to bed," she decided.

"That's such a good idea. I'll wake you for breakfast in the morning. Good night," Remus told her before leaving the room to go to sleep himself.

An hour later, Willow was still wide-awake, finding it too difficult to sleep. Thinking about what she could do, Willow decided that her time would be best spent unpacking her things.

She quickly went to her trunk, placing her clothes in the wardrobe, her toiletries in the bathroom, her record player and her summer work on the desk, and her diary on the bed side table, Willow reached the bottom of her trunk to see an unmarked parcel.

Curiously, she picked it up and shook it. It didn't sound dangerous, so she opened it. Inside, there was a photo of her and Ginny baking cookies. They had gotten bored of playing Quidditch so they had attempted cooking. Although they weren't pretty, the cookies came out well. The picture showed Ginny were her arm slung over Willow's shoulders. They were both covered in flour. While the cookies baked, they had gotten bored so Ginny threw some flour at Willow, who retorted, until it was an all out flour war. Willow hadn't laughed so much in her entire life.

On the back of the photo, there was a note:

_Dear Willow,_

_Have a lot of fun while you're gone, or as much as you can without me there._

_Lots of love, _

_Ginny._

Willow smiled to herself before placing the photo on her wall with a sticking charm. She and Ginny had learned that as long as there was a wizard of age in the same house, the ministry couldn't detect underage magic.

Realizing she was now out of things to do, Willow put on some music before opening her diary to a fresh page,

_July 10th, 1993_

_I just recently arrived at Meer Cottage, otherwise known as Remus' house. I know I've only just settled in, but it's already exciting to be here. I also miss the Weasleys after only two hours of being separated. Ginny left a picture in my trunk last night and it made me miss her more._

_I finally relented and told her about Mrs Malfoy. She told me to do the same thing I had been thinking. I'm going to confront my parents' murderer. Not anytime soon, but in due course, most definitely. _

_Nothing else seems to have changed recently. Well, except for when I kissed George on the cheek and he went all funny like. I don't know whether that was good or bad, but it was mainly weird._

Willow woke up early the next morning, before Remus was even awake. She got dressed and decided that in the early hours of the morning, it was the best time to explore the library.

**Author's Note: Okay! So here is the first chapter of the sequel to Never Forgotten, Only Misplaced. It's up earlier than I planned, but I like how it's started. Thanks for reading!**

**~Dino Flavored Ramen **

**IMPORTANT: "Meer," is pronounced like bear with an m.**

**See if you can guess what the title means.**

** Let me know if you like the diary entry idea.**


	2. Chapter 2: Escapades of Her Stay

Disclaimer_: I do not in anyway own Harry Potter, however Willow and other OCs are _

_mine, as are any original plot lines._

**Chapter 2: Escapades of Her Stay**

_**July 11th, 1993**_

Willow walked into the library, expecting a collection larger than that at Flourish and Blotts, and she wasn't disappointed. There were so many shelves, every one full to the bursting. Willow could easily estimate that there were more than three thousand books. The library was the largest room in the entire house and she could tell it was Remus's pride and joy.

Walking among the many bookcases, Willow noticed that they were all organized by subject matter. It was just like a bookworm to be so organized. Glancing at the room as a whole, Willow realized for the first time that Remus had lied. The walls were just visible behind the massive shelves, but they were obviously scarlet and gold.

Smirking slightly, Willow began to exam the actual books more closely. Having become more interested in reading while at Hogwarts, she quickly pulled several books at random from the largest section, Defense.

A dusty, obviously untouched portion of a shelf in the very back of the room caught Willow's eye. The books were all Pure-Blood Genealogies from various points in time. Picking the most resent, Willow sat down on the reading table crammed into the corner.

Skimming though the book, she quickly stopped at the family tree labeled, Malfoy. Skipping to the second to last generation, Willow saw a sketch of Mrs Malfoy; her name read Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black). "Well that's appropriate," Willow thought to herself.

Flipping pages back to the begging of the thick tome, Willow scanned the page until she reached the very last generation. Narcissa was depicted as the youngest of three sisters. The other names were Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) and Andromeda Tonks (nee Black). There was a large black mark drawn across Andromeda's picture, Willow wondered what that could mean, but then she noticed two pictures across from these.

One read Regulus Black, deceased. There were no marks on his depiction. However, his brother's picture was marked identically to Andromeda's. Willow smiled sadly reading the name Sirius Black. Now understanding what the mark meant, she turned to her mother's family tree. As she expected, the picture of Diana Bryden (nee Rowan) was also defaced. The author had purposely gotten rid of anyone disowned by his or her family. Any children of someone disowned were not depicted, explaining why Willow's own picture was not there, scratched like her mother's.

Turning back to the Black family tree, Willow had to admit that if her sister looked as scary as Bellatrix Lestrange, she might be cruel too. "Willow, where are you?" Remus called suddenly.

"I-I'm in the library," she called back, turning to the Rowan tree to look less suspicious. Seconds later, Remus walked in grinning widely.

"Morning," he greeted, sitting on another chair at the table. "What are you reading?" Willow handed him the book. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised but otherwise said nothing. "What would you like for breakfast?" he asked, handing her the book back. Willow just shrugged her shoulders. Remus thought for a moment before trying, "Sausages and toast?" he suggested. Willow nodded and the two walked to the kitchen.

As she washed the dishes the muggle way, Willow remembered their deal she and Remus had made the previous night. "What is the job that you got?"

Remus smiled at her, "I'm going to be a teacher."

"Where?" she asked excitedly.

"Hogwarts."

Willow screamed. "You got the Defense job? You're my new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Remus nodded his ascent. "That's great. Congratulations!" Willow gave him a hug.

"I'm really quite relieved you're so happy," he said. Willow looked up at his with a raised eyebrow, clearly confused by his statement. "Well, isn't weird, having your godfather as a teacher? What if you get a boyfriend and I over react?"

Shaking her head, "Remus, I have no problem with this. In fact, it should be nice having you close by. And, for the record, twelve-year-olds don't usually have boyfriends. You have a couple years to work on your 'Hurt her and I'll kill you speech'."

Remus laughed at her joke, secretly thinking she had a point. Maybe he could scare boys off by telling them he was a werewolf? Well, however he did it, Remus would make sure Willow had a very dull love life. She might be angry, but it was his job.

"What about full moons?" Willow asked, breaking Remus from his emotional rant.

"Well, Professor Snape is going to me the Wolfsbane potion and I'll go through my transformations in the shrieking shack, just as I did during school. Now there's something I want you to help me understand."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Your hair."

Blushing, Willow asked, "What about it?"

"Is it really appropriate for school? Hasn't Molly objected or your teachers?"

"Well, Professor McGonagall wasn't happy and Mrs Weasley has left several hundred hints that she could put it right. But I quite like it!" Remus merely shook his head, deciding his goddaughter was far too complicated for her own good.

_**July 21, 1993**_

After making herself some lunch, Willow went to her room, quickly changing into her swimsuit. She grabbed a towel on her way downstairs and, along with her wand and a book, raced out the door to the lake.

The lake had easily become her favorite place to spend time. She came everyday after lunch and sometimes after breakfast as well. Remus would join her on occasion but today he was at Hogwarts for a meeting with Dumbledore.

Quickly getting settled on her spread out towel, Willow flipped to her spot of the Muggle book she was reading, _Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen_, recommended by Remus. Completely absorbed in her book, Willow was unaware of the large black dog watching her from the thicket of trees near the lake. The shaggy dog sat and studied, a thoughtful expression on his face that was shockingly human. He watched until Remus called her for dinner. With an emotional sigh, the emancipated dog turned and walked deeper into the wood.

_**July 24th, 1993**_

Willow was once again reading by the lake. Remus was at yet another meeting with Dumbledore, making sure his teaching plans for each year were vaguely put together.

The same dog sat watching her, this time out in the open. He crept closer to her, hoping to be noticed. When he was just at the edge of the lake, Willow looked up from her book. Instantly spotting the dog, she looked at him, biting on her lip in concentration. Thinking hard, she felt this dog was vaguely familiar.

Hesitantly, she waved at the dog, thinking herself mad. But then the dog waved back. She called him over and he listened. The dog sat next to her on the towel and she patted his head. Willow studied the dog and immediately noticed how his ribs were easily visible in his starved state. "Wait here," she told. Running to the kitchen, Willow filled a bag with some sausages from breakfast and a loaf of bread. She then filled a bowl with water. Carefully juggling both things, she made her way back to the dog.

Setting them down for the dog, she quickly realized she could have filled the bowl in the lake and saved a lot of time. However, looking over her moment of stupidity, Willow took out the food and placed it on the ground next to the bowl.

The dog seemed to have finished everything in minutes. It looked at her with sad grey eyes. "I'll bring you some extra food from dinner, okay?" And to her amazement, the dog clearly nodded his head. "So where are you from?" Thankfully, he didn't give an answer so she was still at least partly sane.

It was then that Willow noticed the leather cord around the dog's neck. A small silver tag hung off the end. She brought it closer to her, reading the name that had been worn away from years of being around his neck. Willow could just make out 'Padfoot'.

She gasped loudly, waking the dozing dog. She stared at him with wide eyes. And the eyes that looked back at her were equally wide in amazement.

After a moment of contemplation, Willow lunged at the dog, hugging him tightly. "How'd you get away?" she asked, tears in her eyes. "No one has ever done it before! But then again, the whole animagus thing helps, right?" When no answer came she shouted, "Oh will you change so I don't feel quite as mental. I'm not going to turn you in. Remus won't be home until after supper, you're safe."

Several minutes passed before the dog in front of her became a man even more worn than the necklace he wore. "Ha, I knew it," Willow cried in triumph. "So you are going to clue me in now." When he just stared at her in confusion, she said, "What? What is wrong? Why won't you speak?"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he shouted hoarsely.

Willow grinned up at him. "I'm quite offended that you don't know. But I'm Willow Bryden."

"Well, that's a relief. I was afraid Moony had gone and gotten himself a wife. We marauders aren't the same when we're tied down. Well, Prongs managed, but Lily was apart of the picture since we were eleven so nothing really changed."

"Sirius, you're babbling," Willow alerted him.

"What? Oh, sorry. So where are your parents?"

Willow frowned and stared at her feet. "They died." Sirius just stared at her, mouth agape. "A year ago last May."

"How?" Willow just shrugged in response, not going into detail. "So you're living with Remus?"

"No, I'm just staying for a few weeks. I live with the Weasleys, if you know them. I lost my memory after the night my parents were killed. Mr Weasley found me and I'm as close to apart of the family as I ever could hope to be."

Sirius just stared at her for a moment, many questions in his eyes. He tried to ask one of them but she stopped him. "How is it that between the escaped convict and the troubled twelve year old girl, I had to explain things first?"

With a grin Sirius explained the whole story.

_**July 27th, 1993**_

Willow had been leaving Sirius food everyday, but could never speak to him with Remus in the house. However, today he was at his last meeting before the start of term. This meant it was the last chance for Willow to speak to Sirius.

"So how do you plan on catching Pettigrew?" she asked him while he ate.

"Well, he's hiding as Ron's pet rat, right? So I'll need to get him away to avoid hurting the boy. I'm not quite sure how yet."

"I could get Scabbers away from Ron!" she suggested excitedly.

However, Sirius shot her down immediately. "I don't want you involved. I wouldn't mind some food but otherwise you're not getting in the middle of this."

"Fine," she agreed. "How are you getting to Hogwarts?"

"I plan on flying. I'll borrow Moony's broom. He never uses it and I'll bring it back."

"Remus will be back soon," Willow reminded him. "I'll keep leaving food, but I'm only here for another four days. So good luck and be careful." She gave him one last hug before returning to the house.

As he watched her leave Sirius thought, _I can't tell if she's more like Connor or Diana. But she's definitely their daughter._

_**July 30th, 1993**_

Willow was packing her trunk to return to the Burrow when there was a scratching at her window. Allowing the impressive looking owl in, she removed her Hogwarts letter from his leg and gave him an owl treat. As the owl flew off again, she opened her letter. Nothing was really new, she just needed a new charms book. Remus had already given her a copy of that year's Defense book.

Willow turned around to a much louder noise, a clumsy grey owl bolted right into her window, causing it to break. Sighing to herself, she picked Errol of the floor and placed him in the cage with Otter.

It was a letter from Ginny.

_Dear Willow,_

_Did you get your letter? We all got ours. But, guess what? Percy is head boy! He's going to be a bigger git than usual. The badge has been permanently glued to him since the letter came, well not literally, but it feels that way. Mum's through the roof, of course. I do hope the twins are working on something. Anyways, see you tomorrow, can't wait._

_Love,_

_ Ginny._

_P.S. Don't bother sending Errol back, just take him home by floo._

_**July 31st, 1993**_

With one last hug from Remus, and a promise to meet him on the train, Willow tossed the floo powder into the fireplace, stepped into the emerald flames, and shouted "The Burrow".

After falling out on the other side, Willow was immediately engulfed in hugs. How many and from whom was something she couldn't answer.

One shout of "Willow" and two of "Willy" told her it was Ginny and the twins.

"Hi guys," she laughed. "I missed you too." Once she was free of the confusion, Willow was able to greet everyone, even Percy. He puffed his chest out, but she pointedly ignored the badge pinned to his robes.

Later that night, Willow was with Ginny in her room, talking about whatever they hadn't mentioned in their letters. After a moment of silence, Ginny asked, "So are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Sirius Black. He's escaped from Azkaban. Didn't Remus tell you?"

Pretending that she didn't know Sirius had escaped, and had she not spoken to him, she wouldn't have. "No, he hadn't mentioned it," Willow said angrily. "But I don't believe Sirius is guilty. He and my dad were good friends and he didn't believe it either. Remus only believes it because he's angry with Sirius for suspecting him. He isn't thinking clearly. Remus knew Sirius best, except for Harry's dad, he's being a prat for believing Sirius is a Death Eater."

Ginny didn't say anything. She just stared at Willow who was quietly fuming. Ginny just nodded, knowing better than to disagree with Willow, no matter how much she didn't believe her.

"I'm going to bed," Willow said suddenly, leaving to her own room.

_July 31st, 1993_

_I don't care what Sirius said. I'm going to help him. He'll be cleared of his charges and everything will work out. I know it will be difficult, the Weasleys, Remus, and everyone else believe him guilty. Remus is trying to keep it from me, but I'm on Sirius' side. And I'll do what I can. Whatever I can._

**Hello everyone! Well, here you go, the next chapter! I hope you like it and all that good stuff (like Reviews!) I would just like to everyone know, that if you are confused or don't follow something, just let me know in a review or even a message. It's really important to me to know that everyone who read my stories understands them.  
**

**IMPORTANT: Reviews, very important! :D Also. If you haven't already PLEASE answer the poll on my profile, it is verry important!  
**

** Sadly. I start school tomorrow so all my update will be less frequent. But high school. I hear it's important.  
**

**COMING UP: Diagon Alley! annnd the Hogwarts Express! :D **

**Thanks everyone!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Stubborn Beliefs

Chapter 3: Stubborn Thoughts.

August 31st, 1993

Willow and the Weasleys had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron late that morning, learning that Harry was already out for the day. In the midst of deciding what to do, Hermione walked in and joined them.

They went about doing what they needed done: Ron got his wand, Percy got new robes, everyone restocked their Potions supplies, and all of their new books were purchased.

Willow and Ginny were walking into Madalynn's Magical Melodies when someone called their names. They turned around and saw Harper Avery, Alice Chase, and Lacie Kricks, the three Slytherin girls in their year. Ginny looked at Willow with a look of skepticism, but Willow merely shrugged as the girls approached them.

"Hullo Ginny, Willow," Harper greeted pleasantly, Alice and Lacie smiled happily beside her.

"Erm, hello," Willow said uncertainly. Ginny glared daggers at the trio to show her suspicion and appeared to be succeeding from the confused glances she received. Other than that, they seemed to not even be slightly phased by Ginny's less than friendly attitude. Willow wished she could be mean, but unless directly provoked, she didn't have it in her.

"We saw you guys and thought we'd say hello," Harper continued.

Willow said, "That's nice," at the same time Ginny said, "Wish you hadn't."

"If you're not going to be polite neither will we," Harper sneered, changing into her usual self. Ginny smirked victoriously at the trio, though they didn't seem to care. Willow on the other hand cringed. Truthfully, she knew it would happen too, Harper returning to normal. But Willow had this annoying quality for trying to find the best in people and a fear of confrontation to go along with it. She and, from the way she gripped her wand, Ginny knew a fight would start.

"What do you guys want?" Willow asked with a tone of exasperation.

"Oh nothing, _freak_," Lacie sneered. Ah, they were looking to get in some good insulting before term even started. _Fantastic_, Willow thought.

"As original as ever," Ginny sneered back sarcastically.

"We're not here to talk to you, Blood Traitor," Alice spoke up for the first time, looking at Ginny with disgust.

"Well, in the past ten minutes of conversing we've established that you came to speak with me," Willow hissed, insulting Ginny was her provoking force. "Can you get to the point before we graduate?"

Harper smirked a signature Slytherin smirk, "No problem. As your Slytherin year mates we thought it best to warn you. Continue to befriend the scum you've chosen and you'll receive more than warnings." She then turned to Ginny, "And just because He used you as a puppet, doesn't change your status, either." She gave one last false friendly smile and turned her back on them.

"Like you wanted to treated special by Slytherins," Willow said angrily.

"What did she mean by 'more than warning'?" Ginny asked confused.

_Oh bollocks_, Willow cursed silently. "All last year, if she saw me she'd warn me what knowing you, your family, Harry, and even Hermione, would lead to. It was stupid and annoying but I really don't doubt what she's capable of." Ginny frowned. She was taking the blame. Whenever she found out about something that went wrong in their first year that she didn't already know, she blamed herself.

"Oh," Ginny said quietly.

"Yeah. But now you'll be there to back me up. They won't stand a chance against your Bat Bogey Hex," Willow grinned at Ginny who relaxed.

They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and went up stairs to pack their trunks for Hogwarts. Ginny and Willow hadn't spoken for a while when Ginny broke the silence. "Are you ever going to tell him?" she asked. Surprisingly, Willow knew exactly what she was talking about, her crush on George.

"When the time is right," she blurted automatically. She meant it though. George occupied her thoughts a lot. And he proved to be very confusion causing. But, despite the three-year difference, she wanted him to know. Of course that still meant she'd put it off for as long as possible.

Ginny nodded wisely and the silence returned. "Willow could you go get our robes from my mum?" Willow nodded and went downstairs only to find Harry crouched against the wall suspiciously. She was going to alert him of her presence when the slightly raised voices of Mr and Mrs Weasley reached her ears.

Willow was going to return to her room to avoid spying when a name caught her interest: Sirius Black. They were arguing about him. They believed he was after Harry, like everyone else. Mr Weasley wanted to tell Harry but Mrs Weasley didn't want to worry him. Harry didn't look too distressed about the fact that a (wrongfully) convicted murder was out to get him. But of course he was still missing the important (incorrect) information.

As the conversation ended, Harry quickly hid as Mr and Mrs Weasley passed where he had been standing. Willow backtracked up the stairs to make it appear as if she had just come down them.

"Excuse me, Mrs Weasley, but may I have Ginny's and my robes, please?" she asked politely. Mrs Weasley bustled into her room to get them. Out of the corner of her eye, Willow saw Harry creep into the bar and reappear just as Mrs Weasley handed her the robes.

Willow thanked her and hurried to her room so she and Ginny could finish packing.

When they had finished, Willow waited for Ginny to fall asleep before she pulled out her journal.

_August 31, 1993_

_Sirius was right. They do believe he's after Harry. Which he's not! This really makes my job more difficult._

_This had, however, reminded me that I must confront Remus for keeping Sirius's escape from me. I wouldn't give him too hard a time though._

_Well, I should get a good night sleep. I really am looking forward to my second year, too bad it can't be normal._

They all got up bright and early the next morning. Thankfully the Ministry Drivers were very organized. Willow, Ginny, the twins, and Mrs. Weasley piled into the second car and they reached King's Cross Station with little hassle.

Willow said quick good byes before boarding the train to find Remus. She found him napping in the very last compartment. She cleared her throat loudly and he remained asleep. Then she poked him. This time he woke up.

After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he saw her and grinned. She just glared at him. Clearly understanding she was angry, he stopped grinning and sighed. "What did I do?" he asked tiredly.

"You kept Sirius's escape from me," she answered coldly.

"Well of course I did. Why would I scare you like that?"

"That's a load of bollocks. You know I believe he's innocent," she yelled at him.

"Willow, watch your language," Remus scolded her.

"You once told me that you wouldn't tell me to watch my language when I was extremely right. This is one of those times. Now, please, tell me the truth," she spoke to him calmly.

"Fine," he faltered. With another sigh, he sat back down and said, "At first I didn't believe Sirius was guilty either. People laughed at me and I was shunned more than usual. I didn't want you to go through that. You're really stubborn when it comes to what you believe in."

"It's sweet of you to try and protect me," she said, hugging him. "But I'm not going to change my mind. You're right, though. I'm very stubborn. Well, I'm going to go find Luna and Ginny. I'll see you at the feast." She waved goodbye and found her friends.

She sat with Luna and Ginny in a compartment where Neville joined them soon. They were having a lot of fun and decided to change into their robes. Neville agreed to go find Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It was just after they finished changing when the train came to an abrupt halt and the lights flickered out.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"No idea. We can't be there yet," Willow answered.

"Well, it's the work of Nargles, I believe," Luna told them.

"Is there anything Nargles can't do?" Ginny wondered out loud.

"Oh yes. Nargles are incapable of swimming," Luna said dreamily.

"You guys, I think we should go find the others. Either the twins, or someone," Willow interrupted them. Ginny and Luna nodded their heads, so the three groped their way out of the compartment. Willow wasn't quite sure when, but she was soon alone. She had checked several compartments but found no one she knew.

Finally, she found the twins. "Hello?" she called into the dark.

"Willy?" Fred, George, and Lee chimed.

"Yeah, it's me. Where are you guys?" She tried to find a seat but ended up sitting on Fred.

"Move directly across, that's the empty seat," Fred explained. Willow took her seat as the temperature dropped suddenly. It became very chilly, and frost appeared on the window.

She was just going to say something when a shivering and squealing figure burst through the door. "Malfoy?" Lee asked with disgust. The cause of his distress slithered up to the door right after him.

Willow froze, and it had nothing to do with the chilly air. The figure was ominous: tall, black, and cloaked. It made a distinct wheezing noise and as it inhaled, Willow felt her happiness evaporate. And then she was sliding to the floor, reliving the night her parents died over in her mind. When the flash of green light had died away, Willow was already unconscious.

The first thing to reach her was the sweet smell of chocolate and the murmur of two familiar voices. As she opened her eyes a little bit she was blinded by the bright lights. Willow also saw George's eyes, which were strangely close to her own. He was holding chocolate up to her.

George gasped as she fully opened her eyes, grabbing the person behind him quickly. The equally concerned face of Remus peered at her. "Eat the chocolate," he said hoarsely. George handed the chocolate to her. She felt better the moment in touched her tongue.

"What was a dementor doing on the train?" Willow asked him.

"Looking for Sirius Black of course," Remus told her. Willow's breath, and the chocolate she was chewing, caught in her throat. As she choked on her chocolate, Willow worried about Sirius. The dementor on the train had to mean there would be more at Hogwarts. She and Sirius would have a lot of trouble getting to Scabbers.

George and Fred each grabbed a hand and helped Willow to her feet. "I'm going to have a word with the driver," Remus said and left the compartment.

"Did anyone else pass out?" Willow asked, already knowing the answer. They all shook their heads.

"I felt really depressed though. As if everything had gotten dark and it would just stay like that," Lee explained, shivering at the thought of it. The twins nodded in agreement.

For the last few minutes of the train ride, they all sat in silence. Finally Willow said, "I can see the castle." The four students, Willow still shaking, got up as the train rolled to a stop.

**Author's Note: Oh. My. Gawrsh. I am so sorry! It's been like an entire month! But the first month of school is always chaotic, right? Well, here's chapter three! Shorter than usual, I know, but I really wanted to get it up for you guys! Read, review, and, again, I'm SO sorry. :)**

**P.S. For those of you that read it, I'm starting the next chapter of AiI, so should be up in about a week or so. :( I know, reassuring right?  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Issues and Some Fighting

Chapter 4: Issues and Some Fighting

Willow had barely set foot in the castle when Remus was suddenly herding her down a corridor. It was a few moments in which Willow was questioning him before she recognized the familiar route. "Remus, I'm fine! I do not need to go to the Hospital Wing." He simply ignored her and continued walking very quickly.

They reached the Hospital Wing but Madam Pomfrey was not there. "Lay down," Remus said sternly. With a roll of her eyes, Willow laid down on the first bed. "She's probably with Harry," Remus remembered. "I sent an owl saying he was ill."

"When did you do that?" Willow asked.

"Just before I came to check on you."

"Oh, well, that makes sense," Willow said between clenched teeth. She was angry with Remus, Harry too. Remus was _her _family. He was all she had left. Harry couldn't have him. He still had those muggles. Sure, he hated them, but they were still his family. He had the Weasleys too, just like she did. Was there anyone she didn't have to share with Harry?

"What's wrong Willow?" Remus questioned.

"Nothing. I just thought you might want to make sure I was alright _before_ you sent an owl to ensure Harry's well being," Willow replied.

"Come on, that's not fair. I have just as much responsibility to Harry as I do to you."

"No you don't! He has the Weasleys, Hermione, an actual family, and he's Dumbledore's pride and joy. I have you and the Weasleys. I can't even be apart of the Weasleys because I'm more of a burden than anything else! Harry doesn't have that problem." Remus tried to comfort her, but she brushed him off. "Just go back to the feast. I'll wait for Madam Pomfrey."

After he had left, Willow immediately felt a surge of guilt. Remus had every right to worry about Harry. Harry didn't even know he had someone like Remus looking out for him. Willow could go to Remus and talk to him, while Harry couldn't. She needed to hug him, she decided. Willow solved everything with a hug.

She made her way to the kitchens, getting some dinner, having missed the feast, as well as the Gryffindor password from her favorite house elf, Merip. She and Ginny always visited Merip when they needed something and she was quite glad to help.

Willow made her way to Gryffindor tower just before curfew. She was assaulted by the angry voices of Fred and George. "Where have you been?" they shouted in unison.

"First the Hospital Wing and then the Kitchens. Now, I'm here," she answered quietly.

"We were worried sick!" Fred continued angrily.

"Guys, I'm seriously not up to this right now," she said, a little louder.

"Fine. But, don't worry us like that. There is a murderer on the loose and dementors all around the castle," George explained, much more calmly than his brother.

"Dementors? Dumbledore let Dementors guard Hogwarts?" Willow asked, confused.

"Yeah, but he's definitely not happy about it," Hermione replied, making herself known to Willow for the first time. "Leave her alone guys. She's not a baby, even if you treat her like one. Come on, Willow, Ginny's looking for you." Willow waved goodbye to the twins before following Hermione up to the second year girls' dorm.

"Hey Gin," Willow greeted, sitting on Ginny's bed beside Hermione.

"Did the twins bite your head off yet?" Ginny laughed. Willow just rolled her eyes. They're behavior wasn't always humorous.

"Oh yeah. So, you were looking for me?"

"Yes. Partly because you were missing without a trace, and partly because I did not know, until the feast anyway, that you passed out. I also have to tell you about the dementors as well as Hagrid's promotion. You also need to tell me about the fight you had with Remus, I mean Professor Lupin," Ginny listed everything until Willow was dizzy.

"Um, okay. I am not missing and I am perfectly fine. I have heard about the dementors and have no idea about Hagrid. The argument is really stupid and all my fault."

"So, Professor Lupin is your godfather?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. The Weasleys know, but not Harry. It's important that he doesn't know, actually."

"Okay, sure. He'll find out eventually though. It's just something he does," Hermione joked, but of course she was right.

"So Hagrid is the new Care of Magical Creatures professor. Now, the argument?"

"Way to ease into it Ginny," Willow said sarcastically. "So, I found out that Remus sent an owl about Harry being ill before coming to check on me. I was angry, more selfish than angry I suppose. I yelled and said some things about Harry having an actual family, regardless of their cruelty, the Weasleys, and Hermione, not to mention Remus. I have Remus and my friends, but I can't feel apart of the Weasleys because I'm more of a burden than anything else. I realized two minutes too late that I'll always be able to go to Remus, but he has to hide from Harry." Ginny or Hermione didn't say anything. They knew that Willow couldn't be talked out of this. Ginny simply gave her a hug and they sat in silence.

"It'll be okay, he'll for give you. Just do what you always do," Ginny encouraged.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Give him a hug," Hermione answered for her, with a grin.

***

"Good morning," Willow greeted everyone at the table: Lee, the twins, and the three chasers from the Gryffindor house team.

"Hello Willow," Katie Bell said. There were similar responses from everyone except the twins.

"What's up with you two?" asked Ginny as she joined them. Neither of them responded.

"They're still mad at me for worrying them," Willow answered with a sigh.

"That's what has upset them?" said Alicia. "You guys can't be mad at her! It's not as if she _decided _to worry you."

"You're both being ridiculous," Angelina added.

"Yeah, well. Maybe we like being ridiculous," Fred responded angrily. George nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm sorry either way," Willow said quietly.

"Oh, no. Do not pretend to be sad! George make her stop!"

"Fine, we forgive you," George said quickly. "Just stop looking that way." They were all laughing when Professor McGonagall came over with their schedules.

"Oh no," Willow groaned. "We have Defense right after Herbology!"

"We better get going Willow, come on." With a quick goodbye Willow followed Ginny out of the Great Hall.

All throughout Herbology, Willow worried about Remus being angry with her. Therefore, Ginny spent it reassuring her that it would be fine. Of course, Willow still worried.

Eventually, Willow couldn't avoid it any longer. It was partly because the bell had just rung and partly because she was in the Defense classroom already. She took her seat in the back of the room just as Remus emerged from his office.

He had his briefcase in one hand and his wand in the other. "Good morning, class," he greeted excitedly. The mumbled responses were dismal in comparison to his cheeriness. "Wonderful to know you're all excited to learn," he teased. This time the second years all laughed at his joke, even Willow couldn't help it.

As she watched him begin to explain what they would be studying this year, Willow was completely astonished. Remus was so obviously in his element. He was walking around the classroom with a spring in his step, making jokes and grabbing everyone's attention. She felt a tremendous rush of pride as he flawlessly answered questions.

When the bell rang, everyone collected their things and left, chatting about their new teacher. Willow, taking advantage of their free period said to Ginny, "I'll meet you in the Common Room soon, okay?" Ginny simply grinned, knowing there was an overenthusiastic hug in Professor Lupin's future.

Not looking up from his work, but hearing the last occupant of his classroom, Remus scolded, "You better not miss your next class."

"I have a free period," Willow answered.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was you," he said with no emotion at all.

There was an awkward silence as Willow sat atop the front desk. "Before I say anything else, I want to apologize. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that."

"And?" he prompted her to continue.

"And I shouldn't have gotten jealous or taken you for granted?" Willow guessed hopefully.

He stood up and walked over to where she was standing and faced Willow. "Yes," he said sternly. "But you will also _never _make me choose between you and Harry again," he finished even more seriously.

Willow nodded slowly, shocked at how much this had hurt him. How much _she _had hurt him. Remus smiled down at her before continuing in his naturally kind voice, "You're very special to me Willow, don't forget that."

"Can I hug you now?" she asked him quietly. His old grin returned as he pulled her close. "I think having you all to myself has spoiled me," she mumbled. Remus chuckled in response.

Willow spent most of her remaining free period talking to Remus. She complimented him on his natural professoring. Yes, he told her professoring was not a word, but oh well.

***

Willow made her way to the Great Hall for lunch, spotting Ginny at their House table. "Hello Ginny," Willow greeted happily.

"I see everything is back to normal between the two of you," Ginny assessed. Willow grinned in conformation. "That's good." Ginny's face got red all of a sudden and Willow followed her gaze to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron making their way towards them.

"Hello Willow," Hermione greeted, sitting next to Ginny whom she also said hello to.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Willow asked.

"Who told you?!" he asked, shocked.

"Well Professor Lupin mentioned it to me."

"Willow, what are you talking about? How would he have even known, it just happened."

"Harry, I'm talking about the dementor from the train," Willow decided this would clear it up.

"Oh, right. I'm fine, it was no big deal."

"That's good, I was a little worried."

"Why would Professor Lupin have told you?" Harry asked her. "Not that I mind!"

"Oh, he was just trying to make me feel better. I fainted too, you know."

"Really? No one told me."

"So what were you talking about before," Willow asked.

"Oh, nothing," Harry answered, avoiding the subject.

"Professor Trelawney, the Divination professor, predicted that Harry was going to die," Hermione explained to Willow.

"Oh, well, that sucks. But, then again, you have almost died three times," Willow reasoned.

"That's a pleasant thought, Willy," Ron added.

"I only meant that she's such a fraud she picked the best candidate, which happens to be Harry, _Ronniekins_."

"Hey! Don't call me that," Ron shouted angrily.

"Fine, just don't call me Willy."

"Yeah, Ronniekins. That's our job," said Fred, taking a seat next to Willow.

"Willy is our Willy and no one else's!" George yelled loudly, creating an echo throughout the Great Hall. He took his seat on the other side of the now mortified Willow.

When the strange looks they were getting subsided, Willow said, "Thanks so much for that George. Now you know why Fred is my favorite twin." While Fred bragged to his twin, Ginny choked on her pumpkin juice.

"You okay, Gin?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, never better," she answered, barely hiding her smile.

"Come on Ginny, we better get to Potions," Willow said quickly. She grabbed Ginny's hand, waved goodbye to everyone, and darted out of the Great Hall.

"Way to keep it cool Gin-," Willow was complaining when she heard the unmistakable cackle of the evil Slytherin trio.

"He's such a joke!" cackled Harper Avery.

"Looks like he got into a fight with a thorn bush," laughed Lacie Cricks.

"And his robes were a disgrace. He must be a mudblood," sneered Alice Chase.

"You wouldn't happen to be bad-mouthing Professor Lupin, would you?" asked Willow.

"So what if we are," answered Harper, stepping up to Willow. Her sidekicks flanked her, while Willow had Ginny.

"Then I'd have to recommend that you cease and desist."

"And if I refuse?" she continued, looking at Ginny as if she were dirt on her shoe.

"Well, I'd just have to do this," Willow decided. With faster action than she expected, Willow punched Harper in the nose. She then whipped out her wand and delivered a nasty bat-bogey hex to both Alice and Lacie.

Without a second glance, Willow continued her way to the dungeons. "Oh my god, Willow! I cannot believe you used my powers for evil! I teach you that wonderful hex and you use it for selfish reasons? I have never been more proud," Ginny laughed.

She couldn't stop talking about it in all of Potions. She even told Abigail and Colin, who were sitting one table over.

Willow and Ginny were skipping towards Double History of Magic when someone called, "Miss Bryden, Miss Weasley, I would like a word." They both physically cringed as they turned to see a still twinkling Professor Dumbledore.

**Author's Note: Long time no see, eh? Yeah, I know, my lack of updates is no laughing matter! Anywho, it is time for news on my story. I need feedback on Willow's character. Why? I'm not sure. I meant for her to be brave and smart, but also special in a way. But yeahh. Help me out please! So um reviews and I will update ASAP. Or I'll try.**


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble Avoided, Twice!

Chapter 5: Trouble Avoided, Twice!

The walk to Professor Dumbledore's office was agony for Ginny and Willow. Both girls were quietly panicking all the while. No matter how kind Dumbledore was, Snape, the head of Slytherin, would definitely want their heads for harming his students.

After giving the password, Dumbledore led the girls up to his office and offered them a seat. "I presume you both know why you are here?" he asked. Ginny and Willow nodded somberly. "I feel it is necessary to remind you that attacks on fellow students are hugely inappropriate here at Hogwarts."

"Sir!" Willow interrupted. "Ginny didn't do anything! I punched Harper and hexed Lacie and Alice. Ginny couldn't have even stopped me!"

"Is this true, Miss Weasley?"

"W-well, I guess it's true," Ginny said, not wanting to put all of the blame on her best friend.

"Then you are excused Miss Weasley," Dumbledore told her. Ginny nodded slowly and left his office.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you how disappointed I am in you, Willow," he continued.

"No, Sir. And I deserve whatever punishment you're going to give me!"

"I'm not going to punish you," Dumbledore assured her.

"Y-you're not?"

"Not this time, but if this occurs again, I'll have no other option. I hope you learn to put this inter-House feud behind you."

"Actually, Professor, it had nothing to do with House animosity. Those three girls were insulting Remus."

"Well, I'm sure Professor Lupin will not be very happy about that. In fact, he'd most likely rather it be a Slytherin distaste that drove you to your actions."

"Professor, please promise you won't tell him! Oh, please, Remus will be so angry!"

"I will not tell him, but you should know that there are no secrets within Hogwarts. Now, if that is all, you may go," Dumbledore finished.

"Okay, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Willow left his office and was greeted by the twins and Ginny outside.

"So, what happened? Do you have like a week of detention?" Ginny asked, almost hysterical.

"No, Dumbledore let me go."

"Oh, thank Godric," Ginny relaxed.

"Willy, we're so proud!' George announced. He picked Willow up off the ground and spun her around.

"George Weasley! Put me down, now!" Willow yelled.

"Fine, fine," George relented and put her down.

"You have to keep this quiet, though okay? Remus cannot know. Fred, George, promise me!"

"Yeah, Willow, we promise," Fred agreed.

Willow had felt relieved at the time, but dinner that day proved troubling. Luna was calling Willow over from the entrance to the Great Hall. Willow jogged up to her and grinned. "Hey Lu, how were your classes?"

"Oh, no different than last year. But, is it true you attacked three Slytherins like an angry bear?"

"W-well, yes. But is wasn't like an angry bear more of a bad tempered cat or an annoyed hedgehog with a grudge."

"Really? Well, I suppose that is much less troubling. It was quite the news in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Well, see you later Willow, I better get to the pudding before Rikklins devours it."

"Luna, what is a Rikklins?"

"Oh he's a sixth year with a strange facial rash and a pudding obsession."

With very little hope of her secret remaining just that, Willow returned to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Willow, so-" Hermione began.

"Yes! I attacked the Slytherins like an angry bear that has a grudge against a hedgehog and Rikklins has eaten all of the pudding! I'm sorry!"

"I was just asking about your classes," Hermione explained quite frightened.

"Oh, right, sorry," Willow calmed down considerably. "At least Remus still doesn't know."

Then Willow saw Ginny and Fred's faces who were sitting across from her. "What's wro-," Willow began before she swallowed hard. "He's behind me, isn't he?" They just nodded.

Turning around Willow tried to smile at Remus but he was furious. "Joke?"

"Miss Bryden, if you'll follow me please," Remus addressed her coldly.

They walked all the way to his quarters in complete silence. They were standing in his living room space, still completely silent. "So, great weather today?"

"Willow what were you thinking!" Remus shouted.

"They were laughing about you! I just couldn't help it!"

"I can't believe you punched Miss Avery! She was crying in my class, Willow. I had to ask what was wrong and she went on and on about how horrible you were to her. _You_ of all people!"

"Are you saying you never lost your temper because someone laughed at James, Sirius, or even Dumbledore? They laughed at you and insulted Ginny. I'm sorry and I feel bad, but I probably wouldn't have changed a thing."

"Willow, promise me that there will be no more fighting because I'm really bad at this whole disciplinary action thing," Remus sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, I promise," Willow answered immediately.

Willow returned to the Common Room a few minutes later to be greeted by Otter. He was flying around her dorm with a letter tied to his leg.

"Otter, come here," Willow called to him. She was finally able to detach the letter and read it:

_Willow,_

_ I'm here. I've been going back and forth between the grounds and Hogsmeade. I hate to endanger you, but I could use some food. I'll be spending the night near Hagrid's hut, just inside the Forbidden Forest. Meet me by there at midnight tonight if you can._

_ Be Careful,_

_ Uncle Pads._

Willow waited impatiently for Ginny and Abigail to finally fall asleep. There were a couple times when she had been about to get up and one of her roommates had stirred in their sleep.

Finally, though, she was able to quietly empty the contents of her school bag and make it to the Common Room. She thought momentarily about sneaking into the Twins' room and borrowing the map but decided it was too risky.

It was tedious work being completely quiet; Willow almost felt the need to have conversations with herself. It was moments like this she was glad she wasn't Ginny, who would resort to desperate measures to rid herself of boredom. Willow, being the shyer of the two, was still relatively talkative.

With a hand from Merip, Willow did manage to fill her bag with an assortment of food and a container of water. The trip to Hagrid's hut was going to be the trickiest part of her adventure, but Sirius was counting on her.

Summoning all of her nerve, Willow made her way from the kitchens to the entrance hall. She had to be stealthy, avoiding the attention of both patrolling teachers and dozing paintings. Then again, stealth wasn't Willow's strong point and she tripped over her own feet six times. But she was still undetected.

To her immense relief, Filch hadn't locked the door yet and she was able to slip right out. Then she fell down several stairs and barely resisted shrieking loudly. By then Willow had decided that going slowly wasn't helping her be quiet, so she ran as fast as she could towards Hagrid's.

Looking into the dark forest, Willow almost lost her nerve. "Sir-er, Uncle Pads?" she called, deciding it was better not to shout out Sirius's name. "Uncle P-pads? It's m-me, Willow."

A black shaped moved towards her and she wasn't exactly sure if it was Sirius, but when his grey eyes and wagging tail were visible she smiled at him. He led her to a clearing just inside the forest where he transformed back into a human.

"How've you been?" Willow asked after giving him a hug.

"Oh, as best as could be expected. Can I have the food?"

"Yeah, sure. I think I'll sneak you some clothes too."

"No way, if for some reason I am caught, it'll be suspicious if I'm wearing stolen clothes."

Willow waved away his concerns by promising not to get him clothes. "So I was thinking that I could sneak into Ron and Harry's dorm, you know? And I'll just sneak Scabbers out to you, okay?"

"Willow Noxa Bryden, you are not to help me, understand?" Sirius scolded her severely.

"Fine, fine, don't get your tail in a knot. But it's getting late, I better get back inside." With one last hug, Willow emptied her bag of all the food and headed back to the castle.

Willow was absolutely horrified when she tried to open the door only to find that is had been locked. "Bollocks," Willow cursed. She paced around for a few minutes before giving up and sitting on the stairs.

Willow glanced at her watch while slowly falling asleep, leaning on her hand. It read three o'clock. Willow's overzealous yawn masked the small squeak of the doors opening.

Someone sat down beside Willow and her head rested on their shoulder. "You have a comfy shoulder," Willow mumbled. Of course then she realized this was kind of strange. Rubbing her eyes, Willow looked at the person next to her and jumped in shock.

Looking way too happy for Willow's liking, George said, "I'm quite concerned that my brother and I are rubbing off on you. Sneaking around the grounds at this ghastly hour, I am shocked!"

"George, I'm too tired to understand your sarcasm. Please be serious, just this once," Willow begged.

"What do you mean just this once? I can be serious whenever I feel like it," George argued.

"Yeah," Willow agreed. "You just choose not to, all the time."

"Okay, yeah, I guess I do," George admitted finally.

"So, why are you out here at three in the morning?" Willow finally asked.

"Funny story actually. I couldn't sleep so I came down to the Common Room. Lo and behold, I see an unidentified wand near the portrait hole. But, upon further investigation our hero, that's me, realizes it is the possession of one fair princess, that's you. Our brave and noble hero, that's still me, decided to consult his trusty map. On which he spotted the fair princes, that's still you, sitting out here all by her lonesome. Thus he valiantly came to her rescue to avoid her second demerit. And here they sit, intrepid hero and his no longer distressed damsel," George theatrically told his tale.

"Just fair am I? Sounds like a rather ordinary word to me."

"Hmm, our story's princess is beautiful? Breath taking? Dazzling? Exquisite? Admirable? Alluring? Stunning? Ravishing?"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Willow laughed. Then there was silence between the two, until Willow asked quietly, "So, do you really think that?"

"Yeah, I do," George answered, looking her straight in the eyes. Willow smiled at him.

"Well, the prince is quite debonair himself."

"Why thank you. Now, in order for the prince's task to be a success. The princess must return to her bed, unharmed. Shall we?" George looped Willow's arm through his own and led her back inside. The two were able to get back to the Common Room with no dangerous encounters.

"I'm not tired," Willow announced and sat on one of the couches.

"Me either, but we have class in the morning," George reminded her.

"Weasley twin who cares about classes?" Willow faked being surprised.

"Fred's the one who doesn't about classes, I, however, do."

"Then why are you so mean to me, if Fred is the goofy one," Willow asked.

"Maybe I'm just trying to get your attention," George smiled sweetly at her. Willow didn't know how to respond, so she just pulled him down onto the couch and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh, so you can sleep if I'm you're pillow?" Willow just nodded her head. "Okay then."

And that's how Ginny found them later that morning.

***

It was a week later and Willow was making her way to Defense with Ginny and she was still making a big deal about it. "You guys were asleep on the couch together! I know you like him. It's great, it definitely means something."

"Gin, let it go. I'm like his little sister, it doesn't mean anything, to him anyways," Willow sighed. Sure she hoped it meant something to him and he did sound like it had. But getting her hopes up was something she did not want to do.

The two girls entered the classroom to see Remus standing near a violently jerking trunk in the middle of the classroom with the desks pushed to the side of the room. "Settle down class, settle down," Remus called the class to order. "If you will all gather around me please."

"Can someone tell me what this is?" he asked the class.

"A trunk?" guessed Colin.

"No, Mr. Creevey, I was referring to the contents of the trunk," Remus laughed.

"Miss. Bryden?" Remus asked her, though her hand was not raised.

"A boggart?" Willow guessed. He was half torturing her and he half knew that she would get the answer.

"Very good," Remus smiled.

"Can anyone explain what a boggart is?"

A Hufflepuff girl with an untapped amount of energy, Carly Hawk, bounced up and down as she explained that it was a shape shifter that took on whatever a person fears most. They had an advantage because there were so many of them.

Remus explained that they would face the boggart one at a time.

"A boggarts true demise is found in laughter. Using a simple charm, you will turn what you fear most into something funny. Repeat after me, Riddikulus."

The class chorused the spell and then formed a line.

A small Hufflepuff boy was first. Remus opened the trunk and a ferocious looking sphinx crawled out. "Riddikulus," he shouted and a ball of yarn distracted the sphinx.

James Larks, one of Willow's fellow Gryffindors, went next. A big black dog, the grim, took the sphinx's place. "Riddikulus," he said calmly. The dog began chasing his own tail, causing the whole class to laugh.

Ginny was next. It didn't take long at all for the dog to become a fearsome, hissing snake, the basilisk. Ginny paled, but was still able to stutter," R-riddikulus." The snake lost its tongue and he began spinning in circles.

As the class laughed, Willow stepped up to the boggart. It was rapidly changing; first it was the Weasleys, all of them dead. Then it was just Ginny, then the twins, and then just George. George's dead body reappeared several times. Willow also saw Remus's body and once again George, but this time he was kissing another girl. Then the dementor appeared and the boggart stopped changing.

Willow stopped dead, she couldn't move, everything was so cold. In seconds she had fallen to the floor, her worst nightmare playing on a loop through her mind.

**Author's Note: Hallooooo! Here's an update, sorry it took so long! This chapter is dedicated to Carlysaurus, who is the inspiration for out young, hyper Hufflepuff. But, MERRY X-MASS and (though it has ended) HAPPY HANUKKAH!! Happy New Year too, just in case I don't update before then. So, in the Holidayyy Spirit please review! And there just might be an imaginary gingerbread man in it for you. :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Several Fears are Realized

Chapter 6: Several Fears Are Realized

Willow woke up dazed and confused. She was under the crisp, white linens of the Hospital Wing, which she recognized all too easily for a second year. The sun had set and the moonlight leaked through the windows.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, looking around for any other occupants. Standing up, Willow noticed she was wearing her favorite blue tank top and orange pajama shorts. Blushing at the thought of having someone else change her clothes, Willow walked to the bathroom.

She was much paler than usual and the bags beneath her eyes made her look haunted. She felt exhausted even though she knew she'd been asleep for a few hours at the very least. She splashed some water on her face before returning to the hospital bed.

Figuring it must be very late, Willow closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Luckily for her, the exhaustion she felt worked instantaneously.

_Willow was in her bedroom, getting ready for bed. Her mother walked in looking troubled and worried. "Willy, I need to tell you something, and it's very important for you to understand," Diana began. She sat on Willow's bed and patted the spot next to her. Willow sat next to her mom and looked up at her, confused. The two, mother and daughter, looked like twins, different only in age and eye color, grey and wise with age against green and youthful._

_ "What are you talking about, Mum?" Willow asked._

_ "There's a woman who is very, very angry with me. She's going to try something. I don't know where, when, or how, but I know it's coming. Do you understand?"_

_ "Yes. But it'll be okay. You and Dad against some woman? She'll have her arse handed to her!" Willow shouted._

_ "Language, young lady," Diana scolded, though the smile on her face made it ineffective. "You're way too much like your father, you know? He's all for acting the hero. I know you probably won't listen, but please take this seriously," Diana pleaded._

_ "Mum, everything will be fine, don't worry about it."_

_ "Yep, knew you'd say that. The first time I told your father, he begged me to go get help, but now he just gets excited about a duel," Diana laughed, "And now you're just the same."_

_ "My girl is as much like me in heart, as she is like you in looks, Love," laughed Connor from the door._

_ "Worries me to death that you're so right, and she's only ten for Merlin's sake," Diana said._

_ "So I'm just like Daddy, that means I'll be the best bloody auror in the whole world," Willow shouted excitedly. She jumped off her bed and ran at her father who caught her when she jumped into his arms._

_ "Yeah, world's best auror with the world's worst language," Diana laughed._

_ "You forgot my devastating good looks," Connor added. Willow and Diana laughed at him and everyone forgot about the imposing threat. At least for a moment anyway._

Willow's memory, though happier than usual, was interrupted by loud shouting and banging. She opened her eyes to see an angry Madam Pomfrey trying her hardest to keep an intruder out.

"Visiting hours do not start until eleven o'clock, it is only five. It is far too early to be waking Miss Bryden. You will return in six hours, no ifs ands or buts," Madam Pomfrey shouted.

"Pretty please, Poppy," a familiar voice whined.

"Madam Pomfrey," Willow called. "I'm already awake, so can he please come in? Just for a little while."

"Oh fine," Madam Pomfrey relented. She walked away from the door just as the loud intruder used his body as a battering ram and flew through the door and onto the floor. Both Willow and Madam Pomfrey winced in sympathy. Though it didn't seem to bother him much because he just hopped back up and brushed it off.

"Morning Willy," he greeted cheerfully.

"Just bloody, barely, George," she laughed. "Are you always awake this early?"

"'Course not," George answered. "I've been outside the door since ten o'clock last night. Poppy gave me the same answer then, though. I just woke up now, so figured I would try again."

"You slept outside of the Hospital Wing?" Willow asked, surprised to say the least.

"Sure did. 'Course it wasn't quite as comfortable as I'd hoped," George said. "Fred bailed at about midnight, but not me!"

"That's very out of character of you George, but thanks," Willow told him. She was at a loss for words. It was just a very un-George like thing for him to do.

"So how do you feel? Remus was really worried. He said you shouldn't have been out for so long," George explained to her.

"It was really weird. The boggart kept changing but it finally became a dementor. It was like that night on the train. I couldn't stop it, I just froze," Willow tried to tell him but she just started shaking. George's eyes widened as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Willy, don't cry, please!" George begged. He sat himself awkwardly on the side of her bed.

"I'm sorry, George," Willow said quietly, wiping away her tears as best she could.

"Well, don't be sorry," George said. Even more awkwardly, George positioned him self so he was next to Willow but was also still sitting up. "I first went against a boggart in first year. It was in my trunk. When I opened it, all I saw was Fred's dead body. I screamed and sobbed like a bloody baby all the way to McGonagall's office. 'Course she told me Fred was in detention with Snape, but it still took me about an hour to calm down. Next time I saw Fred, I damn near tackled him out of joy. He was definitely confused, but I never told him about it."

Willow put her head against George's arm and listened to him. "Why didn't you tell him?" she asked.

"I don't really know to be honest. I guess I was afraid that he'd laugh," George answered.

"I doubt that," Willow replied. She looked up at him to see the question in his eyes. "I bet his boggart is the exact same thing. Not himself dying, but his best mate."

George smiled at her, "Getting a little sappy aren't we, Willy?"

Willow smiled and blushed, looking down at her hands. "My mum used to call me Willy," Willow remembered.

"Really? So, I was right then, wasn't I?" George asked proudly.

"Right about what?" Willow questioned.

"You're still remembering things. I told you last year that you'd get everything back, it'll just take a while," George answered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Willow smiled.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ginny burst into the Hospital Wing with Luna right behind her. "Willow, you're awake!" Ginny shouted. "And George you're here too?" Ginny shouted, not quite as happily.

"Hullo Willow, feeling better then?" Luna asked, oblivious to George's amused expression.

"Long time no see, Luna," George greeted.

"Oh, hello George. You're sitting awfully close to Willow, you know," Luna said, unaware of the awkward silence that followed.

"Well," George said, breaking the silence, "I better go wake Fred up. Classes and breakfast. He needs them. Yep, that's why I'm leaving." Tripping over his own feet and rubbing the back of his neck nervously, George barely made it out of the Hospital Wing.

"Did anyone else find that peculiar? You know, because it's Saturday?" Luna asked them. Ginny and Willow just nodded their heads.

"Anyway, Willow you do feel better, right?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Yeah. I mean I wasn't exactly sick. But, did the entire class see every single one of my boggarts?" Willow asked nervously.

"Not everybody," Ginny said slowly. "Though I think some might have, particularly our three least favorite Slytherins."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

"Ginny doesn't appear to be joking, in fact her face looks quite serious," Luna assured Willow.

"Thanks Lu, you're a real help," Willow said sarcastically. "So, Gin, did they say anything about any of my fears?"

"Well, you know, there was that one with George and some faceless girl snogging each other senseless. So, yeah, they had quite a lot to say."

"Someone please kill me now," Willow groaned. Ginny and Luna, seeing no other options, simply looked sorry for their friend.

"Well, it is Saturday, so what do you want to do?" Willow asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, sorry, I can't I'm going to the library with Hugh," Ginny said as if it weren't a big deal.

"You're going to the library with Hugh? As in Parkman?" Willow asked, disbelieving. "Aren't you a smidge young to be dating?"

"We aren't dating, Willow," Ginny said, though was severely red in the face. "He and I will simply be doing some History of Magic homework. Even so, tell my brothers and I'll hex you to bits."

Willow giggled, "Okay, Gin, I won't tell another Weasley soul. Enjoy yourself I suppose."

"Get some more rest!" Ginny advised. "I'll see you at dinner."

As Ginny left, Remus entered the Hospital Wing. Luna excused herself and said goodbye to Willow.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine, really. It wasn't a big deal," Willow groaned. She wasn't the type of person who liked a whole lot of attention.

"I disagree actually. Harry had the same problem with his boggart-dementor. Except for his didn't switch from several, erm, revealing images. He however was benefited from my witnessing your own boggart. I was able to come between him and the dementor before it progressed," Remus explained.

Willow simply nodded her head. Was the fact that her episode helped Harry supposed to make her feel better? And did Remus really have to mention the images produced by her boggart? In the back of her mind, all Willow could think about was how long it would take for George to find out.

"Willow, what would you say to an extra lesson from me?" Remus asked.

"On what?" she questioned.

"You'll see. Just come by my office Wednesday evening at around five, alright?"

"Okay, I guess so," Willow answered as Remus left the Hospital Wing in a hurry.

Figuring she wouldn't let her Saturday evening be wasted, Willow tiptoed out of the Hospital Wing to avoid Madam Pomfrey's scolding.

Upon her arrival at Gryffindor Tower, Willow ran up to the twins' dormitory. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in," called a voice Willow recognized as Lee's.

"Hey, Lee, have you seen Fred?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, they went to knick something from Snape's stores for one of their latest inventions," Lee told her, not worried in the slightest.

"Honestly, could those two be any more dim witted?" Willow asked no one in particular.

"Well, I'm sure George could if he really tried," answered Fred from the doorway. Willow smiled at the pair as George mocked offense.

"Hullo, you two. Fred, I need to talk to you," Willow got straight to the point and pulled Fred out into the Common Room. "Okay, so I need to know if you may or may not have heard some perpetually embarrassing rumors slash gossip?" Willow asked quickly.

"You mean like a certain purple haired-witch's boggart catastrophe? Then yes, I may or may not have heard about it."

"Of course you did," Willow sighed dejectedly.

"However, a certain twin brother of mine has yet to be informed," Fred whispered to her. Willow instantly brightened and looked at him hopefully. "And, don't worry, I'll be on the look out for anyone who wishes to change the way things currently stand."

"Oh, Freddie, I knew there was a reason I liked you," Willow shouted as she hugged Fred. "But, really, you're not in the least bit shocked?"

"Definitely not, Willow. You see, George may be oblivious but other Weasleys and friends of Weasleys are certainly not. Well, except Harry and Ron, but face it, they can be pretty daft."

Fred allowed Willow to piggyback back to his dorm where they collected George and left for dinner. "Is Ginny coming with us?" George asked as they walked through the portrait hole.

"Oh, no!" Willow said quickly, her voice rising in pitch. "She had to um start some homework. She said to go on ahead without her, so let's do just that."

"Sure, Willy, whatever you say," Fred responded, looking at her strangely. "George, it's your turn to carry her."

With an over exaggerated sigh, George allowed Willow to climb onto his back. Once they reached the Great Hall, Willow agreed to walk the rest of the way, knowing full well Snape would jump on the opportunity to punish the twins.

Ginny arrived at the table soon after Willow and the twins. Her face was bright and cheerful. She simply mouthed the word "later" when Willow looked at her questioningly.

They had all finished eating and were simply joking around when Shawna Kerrigan came up to their group. Shawna was a Hufflepuff fourth year and easily one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts. It wasn't only that she was beautiful in appearance, with her long, champagne blonde hair and tall, lean figure. But Shawna was also one of the nicest people anyone could ever meet. She was never angry or mean, and you simply could not dislike her. "George," she said to get his attention, even though she sounded slightly nervous.

"Yeah, Shawna?" he answered, slightly perplexed as to why she was here.

"I was wondering if you might want to go to Hogsmeade together, on Halloween? I know it's a bit um early, but I-"

"That'd be great, Shawna," George said with one of his rare, genuine, non-mischiefy, smiles.

"Great! I guess I'll see you around then," she said before leaving the Great Hall.

Willow watched in pure hopeless defeat. There wasn't anything she could do and George would be crazy not to like Shawna. Willow simply stared into her lap as George started talking to Fred about Shawna and their date. He was completely oblivious to the worried glances his brother and sister were shooting at Willow.

**Author's Note: I am a horrible person. I know. I realize it more often than not. But please do forgive me. I may not have a huge social life but school has been a murder and BLARGH. I'm not going to promise anything because it probably won't be kept. D: But. Review because I do actually love you. :3 **


	7. Chapter 7: Improvements Are Decided Upon

**Disclaimer: Because, even though I always forget to say so, I do not own Harry Potter. Willow and all unrecognizable stuff is, however, mine.**

Chapter 7: Improvements Are Decided Upon

Willow had tried. She had tried her hardest to be happy. George was obviously a good guy, why else would she be so madly in love with him? He deserved to have someone like him. But, you know, someone who wasn't afraid to tell him or who was practically his younger sister. And to be honest, Willow had almost convinced herself that she was truly happy for George. He would be happy on his date and Willow did want him to be happy after all. But, then she realized it wasn't the way she had imagined it to be. Well, George was happy (which is what _really_ mattered) but it had consequences for her.

She pictured George going out with Shawna and having fun. Maybe even going out a couple more times after that. Past that Willow hadn't thought much about it, except that some time in the future they would see they weren't right for each other as a part of some mutual agreement. Which was probably a mistake, to not foresee it working out in a way that wouldn't benefit her.

In reality, Shawna Kerrigan worked fast. Sure, she had asked him out for Halloween, October 31st. But by no means did she stay away from George until then. At first they spent evenings in the library. They would see each other maybe three times a week. Willow saw him seven nights a week so nothing seemed amiss just yet. But then she migrated from the Hufflepuff table to sit by them, an almost unheard of act. Still, Willow ignored the raging of her green monster and put on a happy face.

Until all at once, just a week before Halloween, her walls crumbled and her heart began to ache. She had arrived in the great hall feeling elated. She had gotten her highest marks in Potions and Transfiguration to date and, because she had successfully completed their newest Charms work in class, she had a whole weekend free of homework. Feeling like nothing could go wrong and the only thing to make this better was a satisfying dinner with her best mates, Willow practically skipped over to her friends.

And that's when it happened. Her mood went from inconceivably happy to equally as hurt. Shawna was in her seat. The person stealing away her chance with George, no matter how thin they were, had taken the spot that was snuggly between the twins and across from Ginny. Sure, Willow could have squeezed between Ginny and Angelina or just about anywhere else, but no one seemed to notice. They laughed at Shawna's jokes, George wrapped his arm around her waist, and everyone remained oblivious to her abrupt halt down the isle.

Deciding it would save her the embarrassment of having to find a seat amongst her own friends, Willow quietly returned to her dormitory. But on the way there she practically broke down into tears and decided to head for the nearest empty classroom. She conjured up a soft cushion to sit on and began to do a mixture of thinking and crying. Eventually she was able to stop the latter and focus on the former. What she was able to come up with by midnight was quite a lot in her opinion.

The truth was she, Willow Noxa Bryden, was a wimp, and not just any wimp but an unwittingly obvious wimp. Now, that may not seem like a very productive end to several hours of thinking but that was really only her final thought. The reasoning behind it, now that was interesting.

First off, the whole conjuring a chair out of thin air? Yeah, that was bizarrely advanced because Willow in general was bizarrely advanced. She spent hours in the library, with Hermione, or just with her teachers after class. Most people didn't know because she was afraid of being teased or just standing out too much. So she let Ginny be the best Gryffindor of their year while she did just well enough to trail behind her by a mere point or two. Sure, Ginny had more practical-knowledge but she had the attention span of a Twin, which all though better than a squirrel, and certainly better than Ron's, it was still pretty easy to distract her.

Then, of course, there was the fact that it had taken her almost an entire school year to decide she had to be her own person. And even now, she felt like nothing more than a been-there-done-that human being, if that was even possible. She had to plan her life around what her parents were, instead of being just Willow.

She also felt like she was turning into a melodramatic, stereotypical pre-teen girl. Her journal that was once occupied with elaborate and brave ideas to help Sirius (who had been scarcely in touch) was now a conglomeration of whining about George or classes or anything else that was quite trivial.

Willow didn't even have the courage to move outside her comfort zone. She was spoiled rotten knowing the Weasleys. They were all the friends she really needed. Sure, she had Luna, Hermione, Lee, and the Quidditch team, but, save for Luna, they were all Weasley-connections. Willow was only ever the center of attention when the Twins put her there and even then she made it as short lived as possible.

So Willow reached a conclusion. She was going to be her own person, the way she wanted to be. She would be a know-it-all and be more out spoken even if other people laughed mercilessly. Willow would also make new friends, not new best friends, but people she could have pleasant conversations with if she ever wanted to. She would start with Abigail Parker, their other roommate, and Daniel Mart, James Larks, and Hugh Parkman, Ginny's sort of boyfriend. Once she had befriended all of her housemates maybe she would meet some Hufflepuff' students, like that overly energetic girl in her Defense class or maybe one of Luna's fellow Ravenclaws.

Feeling quite a bit more cheerful, Willow got rid of her chair and went to leave the classroom, but she was stopped when the door opened to reveal her Slytherin enemies. Who Willow had been doing an excellent job of ignoring or avoiding since her disaster with the boggart.

Smiling cruelly, Harper, Lacie, and Alice formed a semicircle in front of the door. "Why, hello Willow, been crying your eyes out because even one of those blood traitor clones won't love you?" mocked Harper.

Willow, feeling self-conscious, wiped at her eyes to get rid of the last of her remaining tears. "What do you want from me?" Willow asked tiredly.

"Oh nothing, just came by to fulfill a promise of ours," answered Alice from Harper's left. When Willow just looked at them confused, Alice sighed in frustration, "We said if you didn't stop talking to those blood traitors and that mudblood we'd do more than warn you, remember?"

Lacie, being about as bright as an unlit candle, added, "Yeah and it's gonna' be like worse than a warning." At that, even her friends looked at her in disbelief at her ability to be just that dim.

"Well, could you get it over with, I'm sort of late to watch some paint dry. Merlin knows that's more interesting than this."

Glaring in unison, the three girls whipped out their wands at the same time that Willow did. "Really think you can take all three of us?"

"Well, not counting Lacie because that's more like dueling a rock than a witch, yeah I think I could take you," Willow sneered. Of course she wasn't expecting Alice to stun her without warning in a truly uncivilized way.

As Willow lay on the floor, trying to get up after being blasted backwards roughly onto the hard floor, Harper laughed in an honest to Godric evil way before walking over and stomping down on her already sore ankle. The crack resounded off of the walls in the confined classroom. With one last smirk, the three Slytherins flipped their hair over their shoulders in such unison it was almost comical, before leaving the classroom.

Gently feeling her ankle, Willow winced before limping over to a desk near the corner of the room. After taking a few shaky breaths, Willow was calm enough to mend her ankle. Though it never stopped the pain at once, the way it would have if Madam Pomfrey had healed it, this was far less embarrassing.

Being careful when she walked on it, Willow made her way, not to the Gryffindor dormitory, but rather to Remus's quarters. Knocking softly, Willow waited for him to answer. As the door opened, Remus rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before they widened in shock, "Willow, why are you wandering around the castle at almost one in the morning? You have classes later, young lady!"

On any other day Willow would have had the decency to look embarrassed or at least apologize before walking past Remus into his own living room. "I want to learn how to make a Patronus," Willow said proudly. Though he had first suggested the idea to her the Wednesday after her boggart incident, Willow had not agreed. It was just another part of trying to be as normal as possible. But now, she wanted to, now she wasn't afraid.

"I'm proud of you and all, Willow, really I am, but why are you here at such an ungodly hour?" This time Willow, no longer having the extra boost of adrenaline from before, blushed and looked down. "Come on, I'll you walk you back to Gryffindor Tower."

"So when can we start?" Willow asked as they reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Well, why don't we wait until after the holiday. It seems best to wait until after term, yes?"

Although she agreed, Willow was very anxious to start learning more. "Hey, Remus, why don't you think of giving Harry the same lessons? I'm sure he's just as sick of fainting as I am."

With a small smile, Remus gave her a gentle push through the portrait hole. _I'll take that as a yes,_ she thought with a grin.

_Willow sobbed as she stared at the bodies of her parents. She couldn't look away; it was just too hard to believe. They'd get up any second. They would laugh and turn on the evil woman who knocked them down. In the end they would come over, each taking one of her hands. They would take her somewhere safe while they returned to fix the mess that was formerly their home._

_ But they never moved. She replayed the scene that happened only moments before. "I know you have information on the Dark Lord's whereabouts!" the figure screeched._

_ "Yeah, what if we do? You know for a fact we won't talk, Narcissa," Dian shouted angrily. "Just ask us what you really want to know."_

_"Fine, then just tell me what you know and I shall not harm you." The figure proposed._

_ "Never!" said Willow's father, with a smirk. "We're not talking about that either. So go on, get it over with."_

_ "Well how about the girl then?"_

_ "You'll never touch her you monster," screamed Willow's mum, no longer willing to tease her._

_ "I don't make any promises there." The figure raised her wand and the Brydens were no more._

_Willow turned to the figure, this time her sobs masking the apology and the emotional break down. And then she was in pain. And she was screaming because all she wanted was for it to stop. But she kept her tears in. She wouldn't cry anymore, it was pointless now. And just as her eyes began to burn from all the moisture building, it stopped._

Willow awoke to the burning behind her eyes. She quickly washed her face in hopes of making the pain stop. Sighing to herself, Willow glanced at her watch. It was only four in the morning but she went down to the Common Room anyway. There was no way she would be getting anymore sleep.

She brought her journal with her and only when she started did she realize it was Halloween. The day of the Hogsmeade trip and George's date. Sighing once again, she opened her journal.

_October 31st, 1993_

_ I almost got George's date out of my mind. Almost. But it isn't important. Or so I keep telling myself. I haven't heard from Sirius in the longest time. I've gone into the forest and looked for him but it was a fruitless effort. I've been dong my schoolwork tirelessly since I talked to Remus. I've already gotten ahead of Ginny and most of the Ravenclaws. I must be acting different because even Fred asked if I was all right. I am though, really. Ginny is still dating Hugh. Which after all the icky details of their first date, I've sort of tuned that part out. I think that was one of the things that helped me start being myself. Ginny is becoming a social butterfly and I don't want to be left alone as a measly caterpillar._

Willow closed her journal and returned it to its hiding place beneath a movable floorboard under her bed. After getting ready for the day, Willow went back to the Common Room with her Potions book, a subject that she had never really given a chance due to its horrid teacher, but now she found it quite enjoyable. Even Snape and the Slytherins couldn't stop her newfound love of brewing potions.

Speaking, or thinking as the case may be, of the Slytherins reminded Willow that she had yet to tell anyone of her run in last week. She thought about this as Toby, the cat she had given Ginny last Christmas, jumped onto her lap. Toby was a peculiar cat who almost never stayed indoors. Even at the Burrow he went outside when they had arrived and came back just before they left for the Express in September. But back to the Slytherins. Willow thought about telling Ginny, then George, and then Fred. But she realized they would all react the same way. In a true Weasley fashion, they would go barking mad with anger and in a redheaded fury they would team up against those who had hurt Willow.

In the end, Willow decided to get even. All by herself. And that is just what she did the previous night. She anxiously waited for Ginny to descend the stairs so they could go to breakfast.

When they finally left, Willow was positively giddy. "Willow did the twins put something in your evening pumpkin juice?" Ginny asked. The ear-to-ear grin she received as an answer on made Ginny feel more unsettled. "You've gone mad. Those two have finally gotten to you." Willow just giggled and led the way to their place at Gryffindor table.

Willow was pleased to see most of the school had assembled before the three Slytherins in question entered the Great Hall. Quietly taking her wand out under the table, Willow muttered as quietly as possible the spell she wished to use. The one that would activate the potion she had put in their shampoos. And then she waited for all hell to break loose.

From what she could decipher, Lacie was the first to scream bloody murder. As she grabbed her now Gryffindor red and gold hair, Harper laughed at her "friend". Until of course she noticed the green polka dots that were forming all over body and in her hair too. Then it was Alice, the one who had stunned Willow that night, who was trying to conceal the pig snout, ears, and tail that were beginning to form.

Those seated near Willow were all applauding the genius of whoever had done this particular piece of prankstering. Fred and George were ashamed that, though people probably thought they did it, they could not take the credit. Even Ginny was in complete awe. Only four people noticed the satisfied smirk on Willow's face; the three currently suffering at her hands and one tired looking Defense professor. Fully aware that he should be angry, Remus couldn't really feel anything but pride. It was just what he would have done.

Willow couldn't have been more pleased with herself. But of course, as per usual, Willow could never have a good day for long. Just as the laughter subsided, Shawna arrived looking very pretty in a simple black pea coat and dark jeans. George smiled at her and they left with the others for Hogsmeade. Willow stared after them, wide eyed in shock, "Ginny, I think George is in love."

"What? That's ridiculous Willow," Ginny laughed.

"No, look," Willow said, pointing at George. Even Ginny couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. "He brushed his hair! I can't believe it, that's unheard of in a Weasley twin."

"How big of a deal could it really be?" Ginny asked nervously.

Then, from a couple seats down, they heard Lee and Fred laughing. "Georgie boy sure does have it bad. I haven't seen him brush his hair for more than thirty seconds since our first day at Hogwarts. Even then Mum had to practically tie him down."

Before Willow had the chance to sulk, Ginny said, "Let's go sneak into Hogsmeade, what do you say?"

"I don't know Gi-" Willow started.

"We can spy on George?"

"Yeah, okay, I'm in."

**Author's Note: Tah dahh! Did this take long? I can't remember. But yeah. Review if you please. Have I asked lately? Hm. My memory is really quite awful. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Never A Good Idea

Chapter 8: Never A Good Idea

Ginny and Willow crept up the stairs from Honeydukes cellar as quietly as possible. Just as they opened the door into the shop itself, they bumped into an old man.

"Why 'ello to you Miss Weasley, is it?" he asked.

Ginny simply stared at the man, shocked and scared all at once. They had after all just broken school rules by leaving school and the law by breaking into this man's cellar.

"Yes, Sir, she is. This is Ginny Weasley and I'm her friend, Willow Bryden. I take it you know Fred and George?" Willow answered the man in Ginny's place.

"I know those boys quite well, been sneaking through my shop since they were nothing but second years. Bit young to be sneaking off, I always thought, so I kept my eye on 'em. Never turned 'em over to Dumbledore neither. They're good kids, a little mischievous but harmless, most of the time."

"Funny you sat that, Sir," Willow laughed. "Ginny and I are second years too. Of course we learn from the best I suppose. Not to worry though, we, like the twins, are harmless, usually."

"Well, guess I better look after you girls as well, eh? Name's Ambrosius Flume by the way, but please call me Ambros."

"You don't have to do that Sir, but it's nice to meet you. We were just going to look around Hogsmeade. I'm sure we'll see you soon, Ambros." Willow shook his hand before she dragged the still thinking Ginny out of the shop and into Hogsmeade.

"Ginny, what is your problem?" Willow asked her unresponsive best friend.

"What was that?" Ginny said finally.

"What was what?"

"That was so unlike you, Willow. You're quiet, shy, and timid. You're scared to death of getting in trouble and you are definitely way too careful to just talk to some random stranger," Ginny ranted.

"You know what, Gin? I don't know who I am, okay? I know I _was _quiet. But I was too quiet. I know I was shy and I know I was this whole person. But, what if I don't want to be that person? I don't want to be afraid of being who I am. I need to find out who I _really _am, whoever that is!"

"Willow, you were scared of being too afraid? Of not being your own person?" Ginny asked incredulously. Willow just nodded. "So you decided to be the exact opposite of who you used to be?" Willow nodded again, more slowly, having started to see Ginny's point. "Why would you do that?"

"I thought I was becoming just like my mum, as though I was just taking all I knew about her and tweaking it to form my personality."

"Well, you're doing it all over again. Except now you're using the Twins instead of your mum. If you really want to find out who you really are, then just take it slowly, one step at a time. And if you ever fall in to this pattern again, I'll let you know," Ginny assured her.

"'Kay, thanks Ginny," Willow smiled gratefully. "Oh! Bollocks, it's George," she screeched and dragged Ginny into the nearest alley. They peeked out slowly from behind the wall to watch George and Shauna walk towards them.

"Damn it, he's happy. This is not good," Ginny commented.

"Don't say that. We want him to be happy," Willow corrected.

"Maybe you do, I'm more concerned about your happiness, because let's face it, I like you more than him," Ginny reasoned to Willow.

"You're sort of mean, you know? In a lovable way though so it's okay." They went back to spying on George and Shauna. As they got closer, Willow and Ginny could tell that George wasn't actually all that happy. He wasn't sad or miserable or even upset, his smile just didn't make his eyes scrunch up, the way it did when he was with Fred, Lee, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Willow, or Ginny.

"Do you see that too?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes, now shush," Willow answered, too focused on her spying. She watched the couple very closely. She noticed George reached for Shauna's hand, but he grimaced when she began subconsciously swinging their entwined hands back and forth. He would start a conversation about something, but her answer would take the light out of his eyes, like he was expecting more or something. Willow was concentrating so hard she almost missed the way George's gaze drifted towards them and past before he did a double take. Luckily, Ginny was paying attention and was able to pull them into Zonko's before George saw them a second time. "Oh Godric that was a close one," Ginny sighed in relief.

"That's for sure," Willow agreed. "For Merlin's sake, we can't hide here either, Ron and Hermione are just over there. Hermione would have a cow if she spotted us." They tried the Three Broomsticks next but realized it was probably the place they were most likely to get spotted in. "Why don't we try the Hog's Head?"

"The what's head?" Ginny asked.

"It's another pub, just more creepy and less crowded. I've heard the twins mention it. It's down the road farther, off the beaten path sort of." Ginny looked uncertain before she decidedly brushed it off and followed Willow.

It only took them about three times as long as it should have to find the Hog's Head, on account of Willow having, in actuality, no idea where she was going. By the time they got there, they only had time for one butterbeer before they had to head back to Hogwarts.

After paying for their drinks, Ginny and Willow rushed back to Honeydukes and, with a quick goodbye to Ambros, they were running through the secret passage. They raced to the Great Hall, hoping to get back before the feast started. However, when they got there, the doors were closed and the feast had clearly started without them. "I guess we'll just go down to the kitchens?" Ginny asked. Willow nodded and they walked towards the portrait of the fruit bowl. When the pear had been tickled, they found Merip amongst the house elves and asked her for two plates of the food being served at the feast. She happily obliged and they enjoyed the amazing food in the hustle and bustle of the kitchens.

"The feast is just about ending, Misses, Merip thinks you shoulds know, yes?" she asked them.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for everything, Merip, we'll see you soon," Willow told her before they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower, dreading the Twin-tastic lecture that was in store.

However, when they reached the portrait there was a huge crowd outside. Familiar voices were shouting their names from somewhere near the front of the crowd. They made their way towards the shouts as politely as possible, trying not to step on anyone's toes. Willow resurfaced first, right in front of the twins and the remnants of The Fat Lady's portrait.

Fred and George were shouting at the portrait hole for her and Ginny. _What are they doing?_ Willow tapped George on the shoulder.

"Not now, Willow and Ginny are missing," George responded as he tried to pry open the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"Uh, George? I'm right here and Ginny's right behind me," Willow informed him. He finally looked away from the portrait and at her. The halt in George's banging made Fred look away too.

"Willow!" George shouted excitedly and picked her up before spinning her around in circles.

At the same time, Ginny finally emerged, out of breath and a little disoriented. Fred shouted her name before her hugged her. "So what's got your knickers in a twist you guys?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, what happened to the Fat Lady?" Willow asked.

"We're not really sure, Percy called for-" George had started.

Just as he was about to say it, Dumbledore was sweeping past the students that Ginny had had to fight through and straight to the portrait. The twins, Ginny, and Willow tried to move to the side and out of the way. "We need to find her, "Dumbledore said before giving instructions to Professor McGonagall.

Then Peeves floated by and began to speak with the Headmaster, saying they'd be lucky to find the Fat Lady, that she was too afraid and embarrassed. "Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves. He grinned down at Dumbledore before he said, "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

"Oh bloody hell," Willow groaned into George's shoulder. "He is barking mad." No one heard her over the thundering of everyone making their way to the Great Hall where all the students were to spend the night.

As McGonagall passed them, even in the hurry she was in, she stopped to scold them. "Mr Weasley, please, put down Miss Bryden. This is hardly the appropriate time." George nodded seriously but only until she had moved on, then he didn't even bother putting Willow down.

"I can walk you know, George," Willow reminded him.

"Oh, I know," he answered, still making no attempt to put her down and giving her one of his infamous cheeky grins. When they got to the Great Hall, George finally put her down. Dumbledore left after conjuring the sleeping bags and within seconds everyone was talking about Sirius Black and his blatant attack right under the dementors' noses- er did they have noses?

Fred and George found four sleeping bags near their other friends so that they could stay up and talk, regardless of Percy's constant warnings. Willow lay between George and Ginny, Fred on Ginny's other side.

Eventually they all quieted down and tried to get some sleep. Willow could not sleep, though. She was far too busy thinking about Sirius and how hard she was going to hit him once she tracked him down. The faint snores coming from Fred assured her that he had long since drifted off to sleep and one glance at Ginny guaranteed the same. The absence of George's own snores was the only indication that she was not the only one still awake. She rolled over on her side to face him. He tilted his head towards her and raised one eyebrow in question. "Are you scared?" Willow whispered.

"Are you?" George asked.

"No," Willow answered honestly. Ginny and Remus were the only ones who knew what she thought in regards to Sirius's guilt. "So, are you?

"Yeah, I am," George said. "Why doesn't it bother you?"

"Because I know Sirius and I know he's innocent. Because I trust my dad and he trusted Sirius. 'Cus him killing all those people and coming after Harry is about as plausible to me as you killing anything and coming after anyone."

"I remind you of Sirius Black?" George asked skeptically.

"No, tha-," Willow was going to answer no, until she thought about it. "Actually, yeah you do, a lot, to tell you the truth. You're both huge pranksters, you'd both do anything for your best mates, and you think you're very handsome."

"Think? I'm sure we both _know _we're handsome," George laughed. They both grew quiet, lost in their thoughts. When George's loud yawn brought them both back to the Great Hall, George whispered, his voice heavy with sleep, "I'm not scared anymore, Willy. 'Cus you trust your dad and I trust you."

Willow smiled as his soft snores began. Willow rolled over to lie on her back. As she watched the stars on the ceiling, her eyelids began to droop and she too fell asleep.

The next morning they were all shuffled to their dormitories before breakfast to get ready for classes. Willow skipped breakfast and instead waited in the second year girls' room to write a letter to Sirius.

_Snuffles,_

_ Edge of the forest by Hagrid's just after classes end. YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!_

_-Willow _

Willow was practically bouncing out of her seat by the time Charms ended. She ran out of the castle at full speed as soon as Professor Flitwick had dismissed them. She made it to Hagrid's in record time and only tripped twice.

She made her way to where she had told Sirius to meet her. She waited ten minutes, thinking all the while he wouldn't show. But fifteen minutes after she arrived a large black dog walked out of the trees, tail between his legs. She glared at him and he looked at her quickly before leading her back to his clearing.

When they were safely out of sight, Sirius morphed, the sheepish look already plastered on his face. "Willow, my dear, you're looking lovely, as usual," he tried.

"Shut it!" she shouted angrily, causing him to cringe. "What were you thinking? Honestly, are you mad or just that daft? What possessed you to do such a thing? Are you _trying _to make yourself look guilty? Or do you take pleasure in destroying what's left of your name?" Willow seethed with anger as she glared at him.

"I c-can explain, Willow, really," Sirius pleaded with her.

"Really? You can _explain _why you're pushing away the only person who believes you're innocent?"

"I wasn't thinking, alright! I just, I saw all the kids leaving for Hogsmeade and I figured so few people are in the Common Room that a simple Disillusionment Charm will get me passed. I saw Ron leave so, I guess, I didn't think it through," Sirius finally admitted.

"Ugh! You go through all of that and you realize _now _that you didn't think anything through? I cannot believe you!" Willow screamed at him before running up to him and punching him in the chest repeatedly. When she got tired, Willow sat down against a tree, still breathing hard.

"Feel better now?" Sirius asked, rubbing his bruised chest.

"No, not yet," Willow sighed. Sirius walked over to the tree and stood looking down at her.

"I did think it through, that's why I haven't written you. I figured that a quick and easy opportunity strikes, I should go for it. I just didn't anticipate getting so close, only to fail because I didn't have the password. I kind of lost it then, knowing Wormtail was safe inside and I was just locked outside," Sirius explained.

Willow sighed and rested her forehead on her knees. "Fine, I understand. Just do me one favor, okay. Don't attack anymore paintings, people already think you're off your rocker." Sirius barked out a laugh and Willow just shook her head slightly.

"Willy?" called a voice from the other side of the clearing.

"George," Willow gasped. She looked up at Sirius and back at George. To him it looked like an escaped convict was standing over a defenseless girl who was backed up against a tree._ Oh, Merlin, why does everything happen to me?_


End file.
